inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball
Baseball, labeled The Quiet Reader, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is placed on Team Epic and also becomes captain of the Grand Slams. Personality Baseball is a quiet and intelligent armless player. Though only spending a short amount of time on the show, Baseball has shown to be quite useful with his intelligence and physical abilities. He apparently loves to read, however not enjoying books such as Where Babies Come From and Twilight, though reading them anyways. Baseball has also shown to be self-conscious about his weight, being the widest character. Though being ones of the sanest characters, Baseball's personality, like others, has changed after being in Idiotic Island over time. Baseball will appear sometimes to be quiet, but other times will be friendly and engaging in conversation. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Baseball didn't do much in this episode. He was shown in the beginning with all of the other contestants, thus making him a part of the challenge. Baseball was one of the many contestants that was not shown jumping off the cliff, however it is currently unknown if he did or not. In A Lemony Lesson, Baseball was chosen by Nickel to be on Team Epic. During the challenge, Baseball didn't do much to help his team. He called Nickel a "show-off" when he climbed the tree without use of arms. Nickel drops lemons at him. Shortly after, Nickel poops on Baseball and apologizes that he couldn't hold it in. At the end of the challenge, Baseball and Team Epic are up for elimination. Baseball received the 3rd cookie, and was safe for the episode, leading to Paper's elimination. In The Arena Of Death, Baseball was one of the eight chosen contestants to compete in the episode's challenge. During the challenge, he kicked a rock at Taco using Knife's idea, which was deflected back at his team. Nickel and Baseball dodged the incoming rocks but Knife was hit and out of the challenge. Baseball yelled at Knife for giving them a "horrible strategy" After Nickel and Paintbrush are knocked off the platforms, he complains that he is the only one still in, and kicks a rock at OJ, which shatters him. Baseball then jumps off his platform, which was illegal, and tries to tackle Taco, however Taco spits a lemon at Baseball and he falls back down with the others. Baseball is put up for elimination with Team Epic once again. At elimination, Baseball, Marshmallow and Knife got votes. Marshmallow was safe, as well as Knife. Baseball was declared eliminated, for he got the most votes, at 5. When MePhone 4 said it's time to say goodbye, he does say goodbye and then gets knocked away by the Fist Thingy. In A New Stage In The Game, Baseball was seen in Idiotic Island along with Paper, who was having minor anger issues. Baseball, even though disgusted, was reading Where Babies Come From, being the only source of entertainment for him. Paper continued to complain about how he was sick and tired of being there for 3 months. Baseball looses it and shouts at Paper to shut up, when Lightbulb begins to fly in and shatters on the ground. Then the Chinese food from Episode 4 hits Baseball on the head. In Sugar Rush, Baseball briefly cameos when Balloon slowly floats down into Idiotic Island and is popped by Knife. He is seen reading the book Where Babies Come From with an interested face along with Nickel. In The Snowdown, Baseball is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island. He is still reading the Where Babies Come From book, yet with a screaming face, clearly disgusted at what he is reading. Later, when MePhone4 announces that an eliminated contestant is going to rejoin the game onto Team Chickenleg as a reward for them winning the challenge, Baseball is seen once again. He begs the voters to choose him since he needs to get a new book, and he explains that the one that he currently has is horrible, and before he gets the chance to tell the viewers what it is about, the shot switches to Knife. He sings in The Island Of Misfit Objects Song in the credits, and in his speaking part he says that he is a baseball that struck out, rendering him a misfit. In Double Digit Desert, Baseball discusses with Nickel who will rejoin the game, and states that Balloon obviously will not. He later says that they all do have an equal chance, and is told to shut up by Knife, Paper, and Lightbulb. Baseball cries in pain that he has been through enough, referring to his book. Before the eliminated contestants are to be launched into the rejoining area in the sky, MePhone tells them to grab onto something heavy. Everyone grabs onto Baseball, who defends himself saying that he is not fat. Lightbulb informs him that he's been "getting a little chubbier around the edges". Baseball ends up not rejoining the game, and is very disappointed and pleads for a new book. MePhone tells him not to worry since they got him a new one. Surprised but excited, Baseball asks what it is. MePhone reveals to him that the book is Twilight, and Baseball reacts horrified, screaming before the book is thrown at his face and he is sent back to Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Baseball sees something hurtling towards Idiotic Island, and everyone soon realizes that it is Bomb. He and the other eliminated contestants scream in terror as Bomb explodes upon impacting Idiotic Island, leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. In The Great Escape, Baseball expresses joy that Bomb's explosion has destroyed the Idiotic Island cage. After they escape the island, Salt departs from the rest of the gang in pursuit of OJ. Nickel rides on Baseball's back, trying to call her back, but Baseball tells him it's useless, since Salt is "too deep in her love obsession" to hear them. MePhone sees Salt and realizes that the eliminated contestants must have escaped. Baseball claims that they didn't, and Lightbulb slaps him. Baseball is halted by Bow, who tries to capture him with a lasso, but Baseball sneaks away. He runs away with Nickel on his back, but trips over his book and lands on Bow, crushing her. Baseball continues to run as Lightbulb leads the pack, as she tells everyone to keep looking straight. However, she doesn't follow her own advice and leads everyone into a ditch. An annoyed Baseball says they should have looked down as well. MePhone sends Baseball along with the rest of the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Baseball watches as Bow plummets into her box on Idiotic Island. In The Penultimate Poll, Baseball, along with the other eliminated contestants, were given the chance to vote off one of the Final Three. MePhone orginally wanted them to vote in the voting box, but Baseball couldn't fit inside, prompting Lightbulb to tell him to "lose those edges." Baseball votes for Paper, believing his "crazy guy" persona was an impression, not realizing it was a serious psychologicial issue. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Baseball starts off the episode with a throwback quote from the trailer, asking Nickel how he is doing. Nickel, Paintbrush and Marshmallow all agree that Idiotic Island is terrible, even after Baseball slightly disagrees, and screams along with the bunch, thinking Evil Paper has returned, but is cut-off by a sneeze. After MePhone4 announces that the contestants are leaving the caged chamber, Baseball takes a turn in personality and kicks Nickel away, screaming to get out as soon as possible. He later appears supporting OJ in his bleachers, and impressed with Pickle's telescope opacity. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Baseball remains in his spot in the bleachers, but is actually knocked away by Bow, due to Taco's powerful kick. Later, Baseball and others sadly discuss the death of their host, but is relieved once he is revived due to MePhone4S's sacrifice. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Baseball is first seen at the buffet table with Lightbulb, Baseball estimates how much she has eaten, Lightbulb, having counted, is quick to correct him. Lightbulb then holds in her vomit and is heard barfing. Baseball appears with vomit scattered all over him. He warns Salt not to get a cookie, Baseball and others discuss what is happening outside. Baseball is seen with the contestants and is the last person to be picked. He is happy saying he can actually compete. MePhone4 brings the contestants to the glacier and tells them to shut up. he then starts to explain the rules; Horseplay and any type of foulee play are allowed. Baseball walks over to Nickel and asks for an allaimce to which he agrees, however he does say two people isn't enough and Cheesy wants to join, when Nickel says yes, Baseball seems confused, until Nickel encourages him to kick Cheesy into the water, which he does. After this, Knife goes over to him and aplogizes, saying he has to push him off, he does try to but struggles a lot, he sighs, unintentionally calling Baseball fat, Baseball yells out in anger and kicks Knife off, he plummets into the water screaming, at that moment Suitcase glides over and aplogizes for Knife's mean action. Then she asks if she could join the alliance, Baseball think she is the perfect candidate. When Lightbulb and him are the final ones in the challenge Lightbulb says she cannot reach him, Baseball rolls his eyes and agrees, when the two are declared winners, Baseball pleads to choose the team first, much to Lightbulb's annoyance. When the teams are decided Baseball calls his team, Team Baseball, however when he does decide to choose the team name, he chooses Team Grand Slams. In the dodgeball challenge after everyone is throwing dodgeball's in the wrong direction, Baseball kicks a ball at Lightbulb, who catches it, gloating about the fact that she has arms, Baseball storms off in annoyance, Microphone wins the challenge making Baseball and his team safe. Official Site Bio "Baseball is a quiet and intelligent armless player. Though only spending a short amount of time on the show, Baseball has shown to be quite useful with his intelligence and physical abilities. He apparently loves to read, however not enjoying books such as Where Babies Come From and Twilight, though reading them anyways. Baseball has also shown to be self-conscious about his weight, being the widest character." Trivia *Baseball is one of three armless contestants, though one has revealed to have arms. **All the armless comtestants, even including Taco, are voiced by Adam Katz. *Baseball is the widest contestant, and second tallest. Paintbrush is the tallest, but is quite skinny. **Baseball's change in size took place in Double Digit Desert, as he was his original size up until all contestants grabbed onto him for a heavy object since he was getting chubbier around the edges said by Lightbulb. Ever since that scene, Baseball has been larger than before. *According to Adam Katz in "Ask Adam #3", Baseball was confirmed to be in Season 2 of Inanimate Insanity, if the viewers do not vote. *Baseball is one of the only contestant to never get a single elimination vote from the viewers in Season 1, the other is Balloon. *Baseball was the first to be confirmed in Season 2. *Baseball made a cameo in Brawl Of The Objects as a guest star judge. Gallery BaseballCastIdle.png Baseball 6.png BaseballNew.png Baseball 5.png Baseball 4.png Baseball 3.png Baseballidle.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male Category:Armless Category:Team Epic Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 2 Characters